The Ring
by Ravn MTM
Summary: Prologue of sorts to My Angel Oneshot, Sorato, hinted char. death leads to my angel and sort of fluffy- Rated T just to be safe.


A/n; this story is kind of going to be a prologue to My Angel. It's more just the fight that took place before Sor, died, and when Tai and Yama went ring shopping. And probably one fluffy scene between Sora n' Yama. Thanks to the people who read my newer stories. I had kind of given up on writing Fanfic. But seeing as how people somehow enjoyed my oneshots, I thank them. As for those who read my crappy failures at longer stories I apologies you had to go through the pain of reading them, think I may take down the longer stories. Probably not Razor, I may finish that... but don't get your hopes up…

Disclaimer; I don't own digimon. Or Yamato or Taichi or Sora... or any of the other DD's I do however own Skyler who may appear as a shop attendant. So be warned.

The tanned male fidgeted. He was in the jewelry shop with his best friend. Who happened to be taking forever to pick out an engagement ring. Sure, it was for Sora, and sure it was supposed to be perfect. But the brunette was _starving_and really did it actually take two days to pick out a ring? He didn't really know why he had agreed to come. He had gone yesterday out of support for his pale little blond friend, who was way to paranoid that he was going to screw this up, but come one two solid days of going into jewelry stores and looking at rings that The brunette knew Yamato would never buy, just wasn't what he had suspected they'd be doing. Granted, the blond had forewarned Taichi that that this could take awhile. The brunette thought to himself. Stupid consciences always agreeing with Yamato… speaking of the blond... Where had he gone? Taichi looked around, not immediately spotting the blond he became worried. How hard was it to spot a blond in Japan? As far as Taichi knew there were only two blonds that would shop at this mall. And they were brothers!

Sighing in annoyance he looked around yet again for the blond, upon finding nothing he growled in annoyance. "Taichi, what do you think about this one?" The blond asked him suddenly appearing at his shoulder.

"I like the ring itself, and its diamonds. And I mean look at those rubies and – Taichi is there a reason you're on the ground?" Yamato asked suspiciously. What in gods name was wrong with the brunette? He chose the only male that he knew that would help him propose to his girlfriend and he was now half sitting on the floor breathing heavily.

"You. Scared me. I thought. I had. Lost. You. Don't do that. Yama." The brunette stuttered, breathing between words trying to regain his composure. "Where did you learn to be so sneaky?" Taichi asked Yamato; the blond however shrugged still not really knowing what the other boy was talking about. He had been standing behind Taichi the whole time. Talking to him none the less and people called him blond. Apparently they had never met Yagami Taichi. Yamato just shook his head. "Well anyhow, what do you think of this one? I like the way the sapphires and rubies circle the diamond. It really makes me think of like undying love and the bond between two people. Do you like it 'Chi?"

The brunette nodded in response, "Yeah sure, bonding circles. I love it. Can we go? I'm starving!" The blond shook his head, and sighed. He couldn't take Taichi anywhere, Leaving the brunette behind he went up to the counter.

"I'd like to get a ring out." He said to the girl behind the desk. She smiled, and followed him to the display case where the ring he wanted lay waiting to be bought. "And sirs would you like us to have it fit today?" She asked, taking the ring in her hand and looking between the brunette and the blond. After she had spoken the two boys looked at each other, confusion written on their faces, and then they looked back at her. It hit Yamato first.

"The ring is not for him!" Yamato shouted suddenly, his eyes opening wider in realization. The girl blushed brightly; Tai was still looking confused, his eyes darting back and forth between the two people in front of him.

"Yama, what are you yelling about?" He asked in confusion. Then slowly, ever so slowly, the words the girl had spoke trickled past his gigantic mass of – well -hair, and it dawned on him. She thought Yamato and he were dating. He blinked a few times, before falling on the ground laughing.

The girl was still blushing madly and seeing the reaction from the brunette she grew even redder. "I'm sorry but you two were fighting, like well, a couple, so I just figured..." She said tapering off at the end. She really didn't know what to say.

The blond shook his head. "No don't worry about it. It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last. People do that all the time." He said, giving her a small smile. "Although I do know that her ring size is eight, could I get it re-sized with out her here?" The girl nodded, glad she hadn't offended the blond the last thing she needed was to lose another customer. She took the ring to the back.

Yamato sat waiting for the girl to come back. Still kind of shocked yet another person thought he was gay. Not that he minded gay's oh no not in the least. His way of life was if you could find a way to do it then by all means do as you please. But really he didn't think he looked gay. 'Oh well no time to dwell on that now.' He thought fixing his hair slightly, it had become slightly out of place from bending down to look at so many rings. The girl finally came back, the ring in a box that was nicely wrapped with a little bow on the top. "Here you are, and your total comes out to twelve hundred even.

Yamato paid the girl and thanked her. Looking down at Taichi who was still laughing hysterically, he kicked the brunette slightly. "C'mon or I'll eat without you" Yamato stated, walking towards the exit. The Brunette stopped his laughter, and watched the blond leave. He looked up at the girl behind the desk who was sitting reading a magazine waiting for another customer. "You don't think he was serious do you?" the girl looked up briefly, and shrugged. She smiled in mild amusement as the brunette tore after his friend yelling something about him starving to death. 'What a strange young man' she thought before turning her attention back to her magazine.

* * *

The blond sighed it was good to be home. He trudged up to his door and took out his keys to unlock it. Finding it unlocked he walked in. 'Strange' he though, walking through the door, he saw shoes on the floor his eyes widened, Sora was home early, not wanting to be caught with the ring he tried to sneak past the living room where the cherry brunette sat, facing the television. "You should have taken off your shoes," She commented, standing up, to give him a hug and kiss him on the cheek. "You would have been much sneakier then." She giggled when he blushed.

"How is it that every time I don't want you to see me you know instantly where I am but ever time I try desperately to get your attention you don't notice me?" The blond asked cocking his head to the left in wonder. The beautiful brunette in front of him giggled again.

"Lets call it women intuition, so, what do you have in the bad?" She asked, trying to grab it from her. He smiled mischievously and held it over his head. "It's not for you" He said in a sing song voice. "It's for Taichi" He said, laughing inwardly at the irony of that statement.

The cherry brunette pouted. Then her eyes lit up. "Wait if it was for Tai then you wouldn't mind me seeing it!" She reached for it again; the blond held it higher just above her reach.

"Very good you saw through that. You know me to well, but still Uh- uh your not getting this bag from me" He said, shaking his head, She stopped reaching, and pouted, he took this time to bolt for their shared room, before Sora caught on to what he was doing. She woke out of her stupor to find him gone. "Hey! 'Mato! Come back!" She said running after him. But when she entered the room he had already hidden the bag.

He had moved fast, he was already sitting on their bed reading a book. "Oh Sor, good of you to join me." He stated nonchalantly, as if he had been waiting for her to come into the room. She glared playfully and jumped on the bed to attack him. He grinned and rolled over so he pinned her under him. "Hnmm well… loookie here. I caught myself a pretty little cherry brunette" She giggled as he leaned down to kiss her, temporarily forgetting about that little bag of secrets.

* * *

Yamato didn't really know how the fight had started all that he knew was that it had escalated greatly, they were screaming now. Over something that probably was stupid. Sora was on the verge of tears, something that slightly annoyed the blond. Sure crying was fine, but why now? He had a major headache and didn't want to deal with this. "Uh Sora, does it really matter? You know I love you! What would ever give you the Idea that I didn't?" he shouted, this headache was killing him; maybe that's what had started the fight. He probably would never know.

"You may say you love me but you never show it publicly! What is so freaking scary about holding my hand? Are you afraid someone is going to disapprove of me or something? Or do you just have such a cold outlook on life that you can only be caring when you think no one is looking?" She yelled right back, matching his Icy glare with a fiery one from her brown eyes.

"Dammit Sora! This doesn't matter, and it's certainly not something to cry over, for gods' sake, so I'm not a touchy feely person. Can't you get over that?" he asked trying to intensify his glare. He didn't want to deal with this. He was supposed to be working on the song- the song he was writing especially for her -for his last concert. The last one Sora wanted him to do. She wanted him to find a more suitable job then being a rock star. So what was he doing? Going to school to be an astronaut, because she didn't think his music was good enough. Instead of concentrating on that however, he was fighting with her.

"UHG I can't be around you right now!" She stated annoyed, going to the door to leave, she stormed out, hearing the door slam behind her, she growled when she noticed the absence of her purse she turned back around. Finding the door locked, she started to knock furiously, and the blond re opened the door, already annoyed enough_. _"What do you want now? The blond asked aggravated, the brunette pushed past him.

"My keys" She said, storming out after she grabbed them. The blond, shook his head.

"Should you drive? I'm sorry, I upset you, I don't think you should drive, let m-" Yamato tried, reason coming to him at last. But it was in vain as he was interrupted.

"I'm fine, its only tears Yamato" She said acidly, leaving him standing there. "Bye"

The blond sighed and shut the door, he would call her later and apologise. It was his fault after all. He sighed and went t the kitchen table, sitting down, his head banging slightly as he dropped it onto the table. It seemed like forever before he had moved from that possision. He looked at the clock. It had been three hours. He sighed, getting up when the phone rang. He didn't want to awnser it, but something made him…..

A/n; Heh.. the whole ring part with Tai and Yamato I couldn't help it. While I was writing of it I though of Supernatural and how many times Sam and Dean had been called gay. It made me think that at some point it must have happened to those two.. So that was my prologue. I don't know if I really like it. Leave me a review and tell me if you think I could change something ( If you didn't read My Angel however I recommend reading that also before you want me to change something….)


End file.
